drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Sibling
Little Sibling 'is the thirteenth episode of the third season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired on February 4, 2006. Plot To keep from being sent to remedial English by Mrs. Hayfer (a class with lack of discipline that includes poorly behaved students, a dog, and two goth sisters trying to kiss him), Drake agrees to look after a boy named Sammy. Sammy ends up liking Josh more than Drake and often excludes him. Josh and Sammy enjoy cooking and make a Chef Show on Josh's video camera. Sammy says that Josh is cool and Josh is flattered, saying that most people think Drake is cooler. Not wanting to go to Remedial English as a result to being unsuccessful in bonding with Sammy, Drake desperately tries to re-interest him. Although he succeeds, he realizes that Sammy truly prefers Josh after watching the Chef Show the two made. He then pretends to be sick (pancreas troubles) so Sammy and Josh can go to a magic show. Megan questions Drake, who admits to faking, oblivious to the fact that Josh was listening in. Mrs. Hayfer later finds out about Sammy being with Josh more, and now Drake is sent to Remedial English. Josh then repays Drake back by getting him out of Remedial English. Quotes :'''Drake: Josh So why does the principal want to see me? :Josh: He doesn't. :Drake: I love you. :Josh: I know! ---- :Mrs. Hayfer: Taylor, take off your headphones or I will sell them on the internet. ---- :Mrs. Hayfer: Oh, and Drake, guess what? :Drake: What? :Mrs. Hayfer: I hate you. :Drake: I know. ---- :Mr. Hayfer: Drake Hi, I'm Gerald Hayfer. my wife is your teacher. :Drake: That's right. :Mr. Hayfer: She hates you. :Drake: I know. ---- :Mrs. Hayfer: Josh, please take Sammy to the nurse. :Josh: We don't have a nurse here.... :Mrs. Hayfer: yells: To the nurse! :Josh: Come on, Sammy! both run off ---- Trivia * Audrey and Walter don't appear in this episode. * This episode marks the third time someone thought Josh was cool. The first was in Football. The second was in Megan's New Teacher. * Becca appears in this episode telling Mrs. Hayfer the lunch ladies are fighting (even though they aren't) so Drake wouldn't be caught late for class. * Josh claims it's a first that peoplesomeone thoughtthinks he is cool, yet in Football, he was called cool by Drake. * When Drake and Josh are watching the near ending, there is no laugh track even though there was when in the video. It's possible this show used a live off-screen audience or that the editors edited them(the tracks) out on the cutting room floor. * When Josh gives Sammy some fountain drinks, Moca Cola is a parody of Coca Cola and Mountain Fizz is a parody of Mountain Dew. * This is the first episode seeing Mrs. Hayfer at the premiere. * Sammy is from an organization called "Little Sibling", which is a parody of the real-life organization "Big Brothers Big Sisters," which partners adult youth mentors with children and teenagers to educate and guide them as a positive influence. Goofs *Right after Josh says, "It's kind of nice to have someone think it's the other way around for once," Drake comes in, but when Drake watches the tape, Josh is heard saying: "Thanks, Sammy," before Drake comes in. *In the scene where Sammy arrives at Drake and Josh's house and Drake pretending to be sick, it's afternoon time but as soon as Josh and Sammy leave the house for the magic show, it's suddenly nighttime. *When Sammy lays on the movie theater counter while for Josh spraying sodas in his mouth from the hose, this could lead to Josh getting fired and poses as a health risk, even though Helen is absent. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Trivia